Renesmee's Love
by sleepreadrepeat
Summary: What if due to Renesmee's hybrid-ness; she fell for another vampire instead of Jake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN-Please R&amp;R! and be kind!

Disclaimer-Anything to do with Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Bella's POV

I look out the window of our little cottage and am greeted by a dazzling sunrise. I look at my arm literally sparkling in the sunlight. I'm still amazed that I actually SPARKLE! Even after 7 years! I hear soft padding coming from the living room and I turn around to see my beautiful daughter tip-toeing around the sofa.

"Trying to sneak up on my again?" I chuckled.

"Hey, it's not fair that you have your freaky vampire senses!" Renesmee whined.

"Renesmee, what have we told you about whining?"Edward scolded as he came out of the bedroom. Even though she looks like a 17 year old girl; she's just turning 7. Well, actually she's turning 7 today. My baby girl is all grown up at age 7; every parents second worst nightmare. The first is watching their kid die, but Edward and I don't have to worry about that.

"So Nessie, what would you like for breakfast" Edward asked. I still hate Jake for coming up with the nickname Nessie.

"Eggs please!" Renesmee shouted. Edward and I shared a smile when Renesmee said she wanted eggs. It looked like Renesmee developed the love of eggs I had when we were on our honeymoon. "So are we doing anything special today?" Renesmee questioned.

"Why would we?" Edward responded with a questioning look

"Ugh, it's my BIRTHDAY?!"

"Really?! Well I guess we could try and fit something into the schedule…"Edward said

"Daaaaaadddd!" Renesmee moaned.

"Your dad just kidding." I reassured her, "And of course we will do something special for you! I mean you have finally stopped growing!"

"That means we won't have to move as often right?!" Rensemee said excitedly.

"Well we're still going to have to move so that people won't get suspicious but yes." Edward responded.

"Yay!" Renesmee exclaimed and ran into the kitchen and got out all of the ingredients Edward needed to make her eggs. I chuckled to myself. _Only a 7 year old would say yay_, I thought. Edward chuckled too.

"Hey, we're you reading my thoughts again?" I accused

Edward chuckled at my annoyed expression. " Yes I was. And I will any time I'm lucky enough to catch you with your shield down." _Stupid mind reading...lucky...I didn't even have my shield down._ Edward started to laugh.

"Again?!" I yelled

"No Bella, you were talking out loud," Edward responded between laughs.

"Oh." I hadn't even realized that Edward could hear me, but checked to make sure my shield was up just in case as I followed Edward into the kitchen. I sat and watched as Edward made Renesmee her eggs,and as she gobbled them down. The only thing she liked more than Edward's eggs was blood, but we want to make sure she eats human food too. It's still disgusting to me that I once ate that vile stuff humans call food.

"Can we go up to Grandma and Grandpa's house now?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure sweetie," I answered. I love that Renesmee still calls us Mom and Dad and Carlisle and Esme Grandma and Grandpa after so many school days of Edward and Bella. Renesmee grabbed her beloved red high tops, her fashion taste has become a little less extravagant as she got older, and we ran up the hill to the house.

* * *

As we stepped into the house we were greeted to 6 very excited vampires running towards us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted

Renesmee laughed, "Thanks guys! So Aunt Alice, do you have anything special planned for today?"

"No, I mean I was planning on going to the mall if you wanted to come," Alice said

"Um...well...uhh..."Renesmee stuttered. Just as she said that we heard the thudding of boots going up the porch steps and then the doorbell. "JACOB!" Renesmee shouted and ran to the door.

"Nice one Alice" Emmet grinned. We throwing a surprise party for Renesmee and Jake we getting her out of the house so we could decorate.

"Hi guys," Jake said as he walked in with Renesmee at Jake's side. As much as it annoyed Edward and I that Jake imprinted on Renesmee; they looked good together and we were happy that Renesmee found someone that was good for her. "So Nessie, how does hanging out with me in La Push sound?"

"Great!" Renesmee answered, "Bye everyone!" Renesmee ran around giving everyone kisses and hugs and ran out the door with Jake.

"Okay, everyone," Alice said once Jake's car pulled out of the driveway. "It's party time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN- Sorry this took so long! I want to thank lin248 and sherryola for taking the time to write such nice reviews! Please R&amp;R and please no haters!

Disclaimer- Anything to do with Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I can't believe my parents still think that I thought they forgot it was my birthday. I mean they have done it for EVERY SINGLE BIRTHDAY! Sure I may be 7 but come on, I'm part vampire, I am pretty observant. Anyways, when I saw my mom start growling at Dad; I ran out of the room as quickly as my feet could take me(which is pretty quick by the way). Sure they may never age physically due to the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing, but they think it gives them an excuse to not age mentally like to mature. I mean they have a KID and they sometimes act like I should be raising them! Anyways once I finished the eggs that Dad made me;(he really knows how to make eggs especially for someone who can't even try them) I ran to my room hoping Mom and Dad would start talking about whatever they were doing for my birthday, and I would "accidentaly" hear them. Sadly, my plan didn't work; they didn't say a single word once I left the room. Damn it, I thought. OH MY GOD! I FORGOT! Dad always gets super mad at me whenever I curse. Sorry Dad, I added hoping it would calm him down.

"Can we go to Grandma and Grandpa's house now?" I asked as I came out of my room.

"Sure sweetie," Mom answered. I hate it when Mom calls me sweetie, but I let it go this time. I put on my beloved red high tops, they were from the first and basically the only time just Mom and I went shopping without someone else from the family tagging my mom ran out the door Dad stopped me just before I left.

"First of all no cursing. You're lucky it's your birthday or your mother would be hearing about this," Dad scolded. I probably forgot to mention that they don't always act like 17 year-olds.

"Sorry Dad," I apologized again. I started to run out of the house when he stopped me one more time.

"Oh if you insist on cursing in your thoughts, and your thoughts only, you could be a little more creative. I mean damn,really? I thought you were better than this," Dad said in a mock disappointed voice, but he had a grin plastered on his face.

"Ok Dad, I'll try better next time," I promised and ran out of the house.

* * *

I was greeted by a huge chorus of "Happy Birthday!' which even though there were 6 people talking at once it still sounded beautiful and I could hear every individual voice (vampire perks).

"Thanks guys! So Aunt Alice, do you have anything special planned for today?" I asked hoping she would spill whatever she had planned.

"No, I mean I was planning on going to the mall if you wanted to come," Alice said. Oh no, I mean I love spending time with Aunt Alice, but I don't have any more room in my closet...again.

"Um...well...uh…" I stuttered trying to think of a good excuse when I heard the familiar sound of boots on the porch steps. "JAKE!" I hollered and opened the door before he even had the chance to ring the bell. Jake laughed at the huge smile on my face.

"Hey Nessie," Jake chuckled and walked into the living room where everyone else was. "Hi guys," Jake said, "so Nessie, how does hanging out with me in La Push sound?" I could almost feel Mom cringe when Jake said Nessie; something to do with the Lock Ness monster and a huge fight they got in over something, I don't know.

"Great!" I exclaimed and ran out the door with Jake on my tails. I hopped into the passenger seat and clicked my seatbelt on. I don't need a seatbelt, but Jake insists I wear one whenever he is driving. It's kinda weird how protective he is, but he is a great friend.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he turned the engine of his '86 Volkswagen Rabbit (I had developed the family's love for cars.)

"Yep!" I responded and we raced down the driveway to La Push.

* * *

AN: Sorry you don't get to see what Jake and Nessie do, but it will come next chapter! I just wanted you to get to know Nessie first! Any suggestions for what they should do?


End file.
